Diamond Tears
by Black Th0rn
Summary: oneshotslight SFFaye's P.O.V.I looked at him. How could this have happened? Spike Spiegel, that stupid lunkhead, had left the ship, without a word of when he’d be back and almost killed himself. In fact, he did. I stared over his dead body. It was s


**AN:** Not for ze little kiddies. Though I'm only 13, that's beside the point. Something similar to this happened to me, but it was a different situation, and he's the one who lied to me... –sigh- lol anyway, on with the story. Though I know those pesky kids like me will read this... I always do :D

* * *

Why did love make girls so crazy? We feel alone. Then we meet the man of our dreams, either has a lousy time trying to get him to notice you, and when he does, you lose him. I am Faye Valentine, and I have lived for so long, I am ready to die. 

I looked at him. How could this have happened? Spike Spiegel, that stupid lunkhead, had left the ship, without a word of when he'd be back and almost killed himself. In fact, he did. I stared over his dead body. It was so unreal. We were in the Bebop; I was with Spike, Jet was getting bandages, and Ed and Ein were already gone. I would miss those two, no matter how much I won't admit it. Jet tried to drag me away from his body, but he failed, seeing I wouldn't leave. I saw him fall. His last word was "Bang..." typical Spike.

I blinked back unshed tears. I sat down. I hadn't left his side since he spoke last. He was gone now. I leaned over, my ear close to his nose and mouth, listening for any signs of life. None. I stood up, biting my lips. Tears filled my eyes, and I let them fall. He was gone. Feeling a sudden rush of anger, I grabbed a cigarette and lit it, smoking like there was no tomorrow. After I finished eight, I threw the remains at the wall. I stood and looked at Spike. 'Boxers and bandages... definitely your look, cowboy...' I thought, walking over to him. Man did I stand there a long time. I could never forget those eyes of his... And the way he always fought with me. The way we'd stand next to each other outside, inside, wherever, just smoking, never saying a word. But I was always screaming inside, trying to tell him how much I loved him.

I, Faye Valentine, am in love. But he's dead.

I searched the room, looking for his gun. It was sitting on the table next to him. As I picked it up, the memory of the first time we met flashed into my mind. I laughed to myself, how he'd known the whole time that Poker Alice had been cheating the whole time. I don't remember why I decided to call myself 'Poker Alice'. It seems like a stupid name now. I shook my head, slowly coming out of my reverie. I loaded his gun, running my hands over the weapon, the way I would run my hands through his hair, if he were mine.

'But he's not, and never will be...' I thought, standing up.

I walked through all of the Bebop, through the bathrooms, and everyone's rooms, including Spike's. I couldn't stay in his room for very long without bawling. I used to not be like this. What happened to "Look out for 'number one'"? I shook my head and kept going. I stopped when I came to the spot where I last looked into his eyes. My emerald eyes, however, drifted toward the five gunshots in the ceiling. I'd made them when he left. I was so angry. My eyes stung as I looked at the gun in my hand. I quickly made my way into the bathroom. I set the gun down and took a pair of scissors. Spike had left to be with Julia, who is currently dead, only two months ago. It was amazing he lasted that long. We took him back to the Bebop a week after being in the hospital, but he just got worse. He had mumbled something to me before he died, but he was so quiet that I didn't hear anything he said.

As I looked into the mirror, I saw how much I had changed. My "page-boy" cut had long since grown out; my hair grows pretty fast. It was now to my shoulders. I stroked my pretty violet locks for a moment before becoming disgusted. I cut my hair so it was back to my old cut. I moved my hand to wipe away the mascara that had dripped down below my eyes, but stopped myself. I took the gun and walked back to Spike's body.

Jet had left for bandages over two hours ago. Spike died thirty minutes ago. And he saw how hard I cried. I shook my head slightly, trying not to think of how he saw me last. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"See you later, space cowboy..." I said, holding the gun to my temple. As I began to pull the trigger, in walked Jet, followed by Ed and Ein. I wondered how he found those two, but I never found out. I smiled sadly at them as I pulled the trigger. Too bad I didn't know Spike was still alive.

* * *

**AN:**Jesus that was short. But that's how I feel, and an option Faye had after Spike dies. Lol I'm sad enough to believe he would still live, after all that, no matter what people say. Oh well... –sigh- I'm such an emo kid... Review, please! Oh, and if you can think of a better name for my oneshot than what I have, I'll love you forever o.o lol writer's block. :)  



End file.
